Kagamine Leopard and Haku
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Leopard is just a little cat-girl. Then, she meets Haku Yowane, a Vocaloid looking for a friend. Together, they will go on adventures unlike anything Leopard has seen. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **At the beginning of this chapter, Leopard lives alone. She is only 6 years old. No headset yet...or the good clothes. She is younger in this chapter.

Leopard sat in the alleyway as she waited for a mouse. Hours passed. Hungry and still waiting, she walked toward the garbage. Nothing good was in there. She sighed, and walked out of the alleyway, towards the busy city sidewalk. She saw a girl, about 18 years old, walk out of a building. Leopard followed, in hopes of food.

The girl, Haku Yowane, felt like something was following her. She ignored it and continued walking home.

_Later..._

_It's a beautiful Sunday evening here in Tokyo. Don't forget, school begins tomorrow. Now, here's the weather._

Leopard heard a TV outside. She leaped into the air and grabbed the window. She tried to fly, but her wings only flapped.

Haku, meanwhile, was watching TV. She thought she heard something from the window, so she went to investigate. There was a child hanging near the window, hanging on tightly.

_Poor thing..._Haku thought. She picked up Leopard and then closed the window.

Haku prepared a bed for Leopard. "A little one like you shouldn't be out that late! Well, you're inside now."

_Tomorrow, School. _Leopard thought.

Except one thing: How would Leopard catch the bus?

It didn't matter now. This place was a lot warmer than outside. She began to slowly fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Once again, Leopard is younger in this chapter as well. The date? Well, around August of 2007.

Leopard woke up. It was Monday. The TV was left on. On it was static. Then, Leopard saw the reason why. This television had those anntenas she had seen in old pictures. Then, she saw something else. Under the anntena was a box.

I wonder what it does...

Haku was still in bed, dreaming of being popular.

Then, the television showed a test pattern with color bars. An annoying tone played. Then, something different played. The national anthem.

After the anthem, there was a knock on the door. Leopard escaped out an open window.

Haku woke up. She opened the door. Miku was there.

"Hello Miku. How are you this fine morning?"

"Good."Miku replied.

They soon began chatting about the rumors going around about the new vocaloids coming soon.

"Did you hear about the new vocaloids they're making?"

"I heard they're twins."

"Twin boys or girls?"

"Well...boy and girl."

"That's a new one.

"I know. Any news on their names?"

"Nothing except one name: Kagamine."

Leopard thought about who they could be.

_Kagamine...mirror sound. _Leopard thought.

Miku and Haku kept talking.

"Kagamine means mirror sound. They _must_ be twins."Haku said.

"Yes, why else would a name like Kagamine be involved?"

Leopard sneaked off to school, wondering who these Kagamine twins could be.

Meanwhle, in the Vocaloid Lab, two cells were empty. The lab was waiting for the designs from the creators on Earth.

The monitors watched. It waited. Then, finally. The first early designs. However, they weren't the actual final design. So, the building stayed silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **The Vocaloid Lab is my idea. It's basicly where all vocaloids get created. Of course, the building waits for the final design before creating the vocaloid. Anyway, back to the story...

At school, Leopard had a good day. Everyone was talking about Hatsune Miku, but Leopard didn't know what they were talking about. She walked to the same building where she jumped out an open window. Tired, she climbed up to the roof. There was a bowtie or some sort of metal ribbon. She pawed at it.

Haku was watching T.V. Her favorite show was on. Just when it was getting good...static and horrible reception. Haku sighed as she went outside to investigate the reason why. She looked at the roof. The same child was there. She sighed once again, and went inside to get a ladder.

Miku was walking past a the Vocaloid Lab. She looked in the window. There were two Vocaloids, the twins she and Haku were talking about earlier. She saw a ribbon on the girl. The two shared the same headset design. Miku kept watching as the creators were adding the early voicebanks. She soon decided to walk back home.

"Finally got you down from there!"Haku said.

Leopard began to look at the lab. She faintly heard the early voicebanks.

A moving van distacted her.

A new vocaloid had arrived. Leopard heard some meowing from near the van. She went to investigate.

Indeed, there was a cat in the van. It's white fur seemed to ring a bell.

"Set me free!" the cat commanded.

Leopard was about to open the cage door for the cat.

"Don't set my Kitty Phone free! He's my cat."

The newcomer had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Vocaloid Lab...

The twins were wondering where they were. Was it time yet? Not yet. More waiting. Eventually it got boring. They fell asleep.

The newcomer looked at Leopard.

"This is your talking cat?" Leopard asked.

"Talking cat. I wish!"

"It talks. Watch!"

Leopard looked at Kitty Phone. "Speak!"

Kitty Phone meowed.

"I heard him! He told me to open the cage." Leopard said.

Haku walked over to the new neighbor. "You know kids and their imaginations. I'm Haku."

"Neru Akita."

Miku saw Neru and also introduced herself.

Leopard opened Kitty Phone's cage anyway.

Kitty Phone walked toward Leopard and sniffed her. She smelled of cat and human. However, there was no scent of other cats.

"So, that's why you understood my words!"

Leopard was confused. The cat was still talking to her. In english.

Kitty Phone explained,"You are part cat."

Leopard walked over to Haku.

Haku looked at Leopard and asked her,"What is it?"

"Is it true I'm...part cat? Kitty Phone said so because he smelled the scent of cat on me."

"As far as I know, you are human."

Haku pets Leopard on the head. Orange kitty ears appeared.

"Aha! I knew it!"Kitty Phone said. This time, _everyone_ heard him.

"I told you he talks!"Leopard said.

There was much talk about Leopard over the next few minutes between the others.

Leopard thought she heard Kitty Phone say something about wings as she fainted, being caught by Miku.

Miku, Neru, and Haku brought Leopard into Haku's bed to rest.

"Cat ears? Impossible!"said Neru. She had never seen such in her life.

"Think again,"said Haku,"I tried to take them off, and they wouldn't budge. They're attached, and not costume ears."

"How is this possible?"Miku asked.

"I don't know."said Kitty Phone.

"No talking to the others!"Neru whispered sternly to her cat.

"Where is Leopard now?"Miku asked.

"My bed."Haku said,"In my room."

Kitty Phone walked into Haku's room. Leopard was sleeping in Haku's bed. He hopped onto the bed. Leopard was still breathing, and no wounds, thank goodness. He left the room, in silence.

At the Vocaloid Lab...

The sketches were finally done. The lab did it's job and began to add the final design to the twins.

The twins slept, not knowing that the time would arrive sooner than previously thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** It is now early September 2007. Summer school is over. Leopard has stayed in Haku's house. But how are the others getting along?

Leopard woke up. Last week's birthday party for Miku was awesome. Who knew cake was so...tasty and sweet?

She walked over to the mirror. Haku had gotten Leopard a new shirt to wear.

Her feline hearing caught the sound of a child in pain.

Leopard wrote a note on her bed so Haku knew what she was up to. Then, she leaped onto the road. She didn't hurt anything, though.

Now on the road, she faced the direction of the Vocaloid Lab. The sound was louder over nearby the lab. She walked toward the lab.

The windows showed twins and another person, probably another Vocaloid. Leopard entered the lab and saw several doors. There were many doors. She walked by the many doors and read the names on them, only two she knew:

01 Hatsune Miku

02 Kagamine

The Kagamine door was unlocked. She walked in.

The twins were inside, reading music sheets. They looked quite young, like kids.

Leopard sat down next to them.

The girl, Rin, was quite confused. Why was a stranger in their room? She pushed away the thought. At least they had visitor.

Leopard spent some time getting to know the twins. Once it was almost seven in the morning, Leopard went back home.

Haku woke up. Another morning. She called Miku to see what she was up to.

"Hi Miku."Haku said.

"Hey, Haku. You are not going to believe what happened to me yesterday!"

"What?"

"Crypton wants me to star in a concert! I think it was called Project Diva, something like that."

"Lucky you."Haku replied.

"I know! For the first time, I get to go beyond this world full of pixels and computer screens! It will be so exciting! Anyway, I need to practice my vocals. Bye!"

"Bye."

Haku ended the call. Project Diva?

Well, Miku alway was a diva.

Leopard was outside the door. She tried flying again, but it failed. Her flying only lasted for a few seconds before crash landing.

"Oh look! Some chicken somebody threw out!"a voice said.

"Who's there?"Leopard replied.

No one answered.

The door opened and Haku was there.

_I'm probably hearing things. _Leopard thought.

"There you are Leopard! Come inside, now."Haku said.

Leopard nodded and went inside.

The voice had come from a gray cat with red eyes. He hopped onto the garbage can lid and looked through the window.

You cannot hide from me, Leopard. No one can hide from me, Red Tears the cat!


	6. Chapter 6

The Kagamine twins woke up. The two heard crying from next door. The went outside their room and went in the room next door.

A poor child was sitting there. He covered his left eye with one hand.

"My eye...it hurts."The boy said, weakly. He then resumed crying.

The boy twin, Len, looked at Rin.

"I have a plan. To help him." Len whispered to Rin.

Rin nodded.

"We are we to help you."said Rin.

The boy slowly uncovered the left eye. He began to cry tears. Those tears were red.

Rin grabbed some bandages and used them to cover the eye.

"Thank you."the boy said, beginning to smile.

"Do you have a name, little one?"Len asked.

"Yes. Oliver."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Len. And this is Rin. She's my twin sister."

"Yes, but Crypton can always change that!"she whispered to Len.

Red eyes glowed from the window, along with black kitty ears.

Oliver began to shake and pointed at the window. "He...did this to my eye."

"The kid is right. Except, I'm a girl."

Oliver ran towards the door.

Red Tears beat Oliver to the door.

"Nice try!"

Red Tears grabbed Oliver.

"Help me!"Oliver screamed.

Red Tears ran toward a secret door.

It read,'Disappearance Room'.

Time to make you disappear.

Red Tears thought.

In the middle of the room was a computer-ish mirror. She had Oliver tap the mirror.

The mirror turned into a computer screen. Oliver was banging on the monitor.

"Let me out! Let me out! I don't want to disappear."Oliver had tears in his eyes.

"Too late."Red Tears grinned.

Rin and Len had found the door.

"She has Oliver in the Disappearance Room!"Rin said.

"If she hits the button, Oliver will disappear."

The label on the door, which was computer generated, read:'Disappearance of OLIVER. Status:Beginning Disappearance'

The beginning of the song, Disappearance of Hatsune Miku was playing.

"We have to stop her!"Len said.

Rin tried to open the door."It's locked!"

The song continued. The song began.

Meanwhile, in the computer, Oliver was crying.

"Let me out. I hate this screen!"

Musical notes began to cricle around him. He grabbed one. It looked so peaceful. Then, it broke.

Why are the notes breaking?

Oliver thought. He resumed crying.

The song resumed.

"That's it!"Rin said,"I'm going to break this door."

Rin began to kick the door.

Disappearance of OLIVER. Status: 50% Complete.

Soon, Len began to help.

Eventually, the door opened for them.

Red Tears was smiling.

"You're next."She said to the twins.

Oliver saw that he was beginning to fade. Was this the end?

No. The twins would help him. He just hoped they weren't too late.

Rin looked at Red Tears.

"Why are you doing this? He's only a kid!"

"Simple. Disapppearance removes one from the equation. How else could I take over?"Red Tears replied.

"Help me..."Oliver said.

After some talk, Red Tears found herself tied to a chair, and tape on her mouth.

Len was trying to abort the disappearance.

"I'm going to disappear, aren't I?"Oliver asked Rin.

"No, you won't. We're going to make sure that doesn't happen."Rin replied.

Oliver smiled, not noticing he was starting to fade.

"Len, do something! He's starting to fade."

"I'll do my best, but it won't let me."

Oliver smiled as he was fading more quickly now.

"Thank you...and...goodbye."

The monitor revealed Oliver, lying motionless.

Len saw there was a message on the screen asking to undo the action. He selected to undo the disappearance.

Oliver went out of the mirror monitor.

"I'm still here."Oliver said,"Thank you."

"It was nothing."Rin said.

"Come on, let's give this naughty cat a time out."Len suggested.

He pulled the tape off of Red Tears.

"You got lucky. It's not going to happen again! The next time, it will be a disappearance that cannot be undone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note-**

Sorry about the lengthy chapter...I guess I got Kagamine happy. Anyway, now Leopard's about to return to normal Elementary school...what will happen?

Leopard woke up. Haku was sleeping.

A note was on her forehead. She took it off and read the note.

Leopard, meet me outside. I need to talk. ~Red Tears

Leopard didn't anyone by that name. Of well. She looked out the window. A cat patiently waited.

Wait...how could a cat write a note? She pushed away the thought, and jumped out the window, trying to fly yet again.

She landed on her feet, but didn't quite fly.

"There you are!"the cat meowed to her.

Leopard was again confused.

"Why did you call me here?"she asked.

"I was talking with Kitty Phone. He's quite impressed with...you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, being part cat."

"How is this...a good thing?"

"You can understand other cats. Not many can do that."

"True..."

"You have wings."Red Tears continued,"So, with a bit of practice...you could be able to fly."

"Could you teach me?"Leopard asked, excited.

"I would,"Red Tears explained,"but I have no wings at all."

"Maybe you could try...you know, the basics."

"I guess I could try."

Red Tears lead Leopard to an open field.

"Okay, so all you have to do is think about flying...and it should work."Red Tears explained.

"That's it?"Leopard asked.

Red Tears nodded. "First, close your eyes."

Leopard obeyed. _I hope this works!_

"Now, think of flying high in the sky! You are flying! You are Icarus!"

I can fly...I can fly...

Leopard thought, flapping her wings.

Leopard flapped her wings faster. _I can fly! I can fly!_

Red Tears watched. Leopard was a few feet in the air, but not quite in the clouds yet.

"You are flying higher and higher!"Red Tears said.

Leopard flapped harder and opened her eyes. She was flying, and by herself! She suddenly flew up towards the sky.

Red Tears focused. _This flying controlling thing is harder than it looks! Better try another power of mine..._

Leopard saw Haku's house in the distance.

Haku better not find out about this...flying thing. The way they reacted when they found out I'm part cat...

She heard Red Tears' voice in her head. "Leopard? Are you there?"

"Umm...yeah. Can you hear me?"Leopard replied.

"Loud and clear. Now, what do you see?"

"A house. A window's open."

"Okay. You're slowly moving onto the windowsill."

Time for to try this speed boost thing.

Red Tears thought.

Leopard began to fly faster.

"I'm going pretty fast!"Leopard said.

"Don't worry. Just focus on what's in front of you. I have to go. Brace for impact!"

Okay, stop the flying control...now!

Leopard began flying out of control, through the window, landing on the bed.

Haku walked into the room. "Why are you in my bed?"

"I was flying."Leopard replied.

"Was it fun?"Haku asked, knowing it was just her imagination.

"Yes, it was. It was the greatest thing in the world."

Leopard was tired. She walked to the couch in the living room, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **The first day of school...what could go wrong?

Kitty Phone stretched. The sun was rising.

_Better wake up Neru. _Kitty Phone thought.

He walked into the hallway towards Neru's room.

The door was slightly open. He pawed at it, and pushed the door towards the wall.

"Kitty Phone? What are you doing?"Neru said, half awake.

"Wake up!"Kitty Phone yowled.

"What is it?"Neru asked.

"School! First day! Today!"

Neru woke up, finally giving in to her cat. She wondered what today would bring.

Meanwhle, Miku was wide awake.

This is it...no more summer.

She checked for any news on the new Vocaloids.

_Kagamine Rin and Len to be released in 2008. _Was all that she found.

_At least I have the date now. _Miku thought. _Sort of._

Haku and Leopard were getting ready for the most important day of the year.

"First day of school! First day of school!"Leopard chanted over and over again. Leopard finally could go without worry of a place to stay for the night.

"Calm down."Haku said,"There's many more first days to come."

"I know."Leopard said.

"So, have you gone to school before?"Haku asked.

"Yes."Leopard answered,"But it wasn't easy getting there. I was alway late, and the cold winter months didn't make it any easier. No one was there to help me with the endless piles of homework, so I hardly ever got the chance to go outside for recess and got detention instead. It was hard."

Haku nodded,"But now you have someone to help you with homework. You have a new home now."

The bus pulled up to the house.

"I'll see you afterschool."Haku said,"Now have a good first day of 2nd Grade!"

"I will!"Leopard said. She hopped onto her bus, and the bus drove away.

_I hope she makes it through. _Haku thought.

Haku began to remember her first day of 2nd Grade. It was so exciting...at first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note-**Flashback Time! Haku is in second grade, along with Miku and Neru.

Haku looked out the window. The school bus had arrived.

The bus!

She ran out the door, in her favorite dress. She hurried as she got on the bus just as the bus driver lost their patience.

There are so many seats...where do I sit?

"Hey, Haku!"A familar voice called. It was Miku, wearing her hair in pigtails as usual.

"Hey Miku."Haku said. She sat in the seat.

"So, how are you?"Miku asked.

"Quite good. Wasn't that summer trip awesome, though?"

"Yeah. Camping was fun."

The bus stopped. Haku looked out the window and saw a sign.

"Don't worry, we're almost at the school."Miku said,"But put on your seat belt!"

"Why?"Haku asked.

"Look out the window."

Haku looked out the window. She could barely see the houses at all. They were only blurs as the bus went faster and faster. Quickly, Haku put on her seat belt.

"Where are we going?"Haku asked.

"The school is not in our world. We go to school among humans."

"And they don't notice?"Haku asked, confused. Wouldn't Miku's hair be a dead giveaway?

"No."Miku explained,"You see, the bus is special. Humans don't know that this bus travels through demensions to get there!"

Haku was confused. Suddenly, the bus went as fast as the speed of sound. She closed her eyes.

_Almost there! _Haku thought.

"Here we go!"Miku said.

Haku saw a bright light. After a few seconds, she saw the sky. She relaxed a bit. Looking next to her was a girl in brown hair.

"Don't worry, Haku. It's me."Miku said.

The bus stopped. They had arrived at the school.

"We're here!"Miku cheered.

Another girl, Neru, was on her new phone.

"Who's that?"Haku asked.

"That's Neru. New student here."Miku answered,"She's usually on her phone,though..."

Haku and Miku got off the bus. Neru got off the bus a few seconds later.

The bus drove off. Haku wondered if the bus would come back.

Red Tears had gotten off the bus last. She looked at Haku.

_So, there's a new student...I wonder what she's doing with this girl...Miku..._She thought.

She began to follow Haku, in complete silence.

It was lunchtime.

Haku and Miku were walking to the cafeteria.

"So, how are you liking this place so far?"Miku asked.

"It's great! There's even some clubs I think I'm going to join, too."

"That's great."Miku replied,"I think I'm going to play the soccer team. I'm quite good at it."

Haku saw a student she hadn't seen before.

_I wonder who this student is..._Haku thought.

The student approached her.

I hope they're nice...

Haku looked left and right. Miku was nowhere to found.

She's probably at the lunch room. I better act and keep calm.

"Hello. My name is Haku."she said,"What's your name?"

"Red Tears."she whispered.

"But why?"she asked.

Red Tears had disappeared.

"How very mysterious..."Miku said after learning about what happened in the hallway.

"I know. Gone, in a flash. Just like that."Haku replied.

"We have recess outside today."Miku said, trying to change the subject.

"Cool."Haku answered,

For about a minute, silence filled the table. Haku listened to the other students, talking about their new game systems.

The adults called the students to the wall to line up for recess. Miku and Haku joined the line.

Miku was on a swing. Haku decided to explore. She went toward the field.

They must use this field for football practice.

A black cat walked up to her. She started petting it.

Another cat appeared. She pet this cat with her other hand.

Suddenly, the cats had surrounded her. A student stepped forward.

Red Tears...I wonder...if they're a fan of cats.

"Why are called Red Tears?"she asked.

Red Tears thought for a moment. She then showed the cats the number one.

The cats attacked. Haku tried to push the cats away, but there were too many.

Haku screamed for help. Miku was still swinging. She stopped for a moment. Something wasn't right.

Miku ran toward the field. She saw the cats attacking.

"Help! Help! A student is being attacked by cats!"she yelled.

The adults were keeping an eye on the other children, ignoring Miku's cry.

Miku decided it was time to take action. She looked at Red Tears.

"Why?"she asked.

Red Tears showed the number five to the cats, and the cats returned to Red Tears.

Haku was scratched everywhere it seemed. She didn't move.

Red Tears sat in front of Haku. "You wanted to know why I'm called Red Tears. Now you know."

Red Tears walked away, the cats following.

Miku had the adults follow her to Haku.

It took about a few weeks to recover. But Haku never forgot the meaning of Red Tears' name.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note-**Flashback is over! Now, we return to the present.

Leopard was on the bus. It wouldn't be long before she got to school. The bus picked up more students. Leopard looked out the window.

She saw a portal of some sort.

What is that thing?

"Next stop: The human world!"the bus driver announced.

_The human world? _Leopard thought. _I wonder what's it like..._

The bus drived closer and closer towards the portal.

Leopard closed her eyes, and imagined a world full of cats.

The school bus stopped, and the door was open.

They were waiting for the next student to get on the bus.

Leopard was bored. She looked out the window.

She saw a red brick building, and there was a small yard. Many cars were in the parking lot. There also was a cat.

Leopard decided to open the back door. She grabbed her backpack, put it on, and jumped out the back door.

The cat was black and had white paws, stomach,and muzzle. The cat also had light green eyes.

The bus driver had not noticed her leaving the bus, or the open back door. Instead, the bus driver was more focused on the student living the red brick building not being outside.

"Hello, little kitty."Leopard said gently, petting the cat on the head.

The cat purred softly and starting walking toward the back door of the bus.

"Wait, where you going?"Leopard asked the cat. "Cats aren't allowed! I think."

She ran after the cat, and hopped back on the bus. Leopard found the cat, sitting where she had sat down before.

The cat finally spoke to her. "Hi. My name is Jewel."

"My name is Leopard."Leopard replied,"But you need to be quiet. Cats aren't allowed on school buses. I think."

"What about the door?"Jewel asked,"What will the bus driver think?"

Leopard looked around and saw no cameras. "They'll just think that somebody was doing a drill or something, and forgot to close the door."

"Let's hope so."Jewel said. She jumped off the seat and hid under it.

The student that lived in the red brick building had finally gotten on the bus. They could go to the school now, right?

The bus turned right and Leopard saw a fire station, then a store. Then another. A gas station. The post office. Lots of houses.

Finally Leopard saw a school. But this wasn't the school they were going to.

More stores and more houses.

_This place is pretty big. _Leopard thought.

Finally, a row of houses had their destination in the middle. It was the elementary school.

Jewel was still hiding under the seat. "I'll follow you out the door. The _back _door."

Leopard nodded. They both got off the bus using the back door, and watched the bus drive away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: **Meanwhile...in the world of Vocaloid...

Miku was searching for information on the Vocaloid twins. She discovered that they would be released in December 2007. And that meant...

She looked at the Vocaloid Lab. Soon, would meet the two new vocaloids. She looked at the concept art and pictures. She looked at the street. Only a few of the houses had vocaloids in them. But soon, they'd be a thousand of them. Maybe even a million!

But, for now...there was only a mere few.

Rin and Len looked out the window. In the distance they could see houses.

"Look, there's lots of houses!"Rin pointed to one house.

"I wonder if we're going to move there once we're finished."Len replied.

"Most likely."Rin answered.

"But it's so far away..."Len pointed out.

They began to imagine the adventures they would have in the new town.

Haku knew that a disappearance was something that could happen to any vocaloid, any time of the day.

But the thought of Leopard disappearing? No. She'd make sure that she had backup first.

She searched the drawers in her room for a cord. She found one. They were connected to earbuds.

Wrong cord.

She sighed and kept searching.

One side would plug into the computer, and the other side...

She found a cord long enough.

Now to wait for Leopard to come home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: **And now,back to Leopard and Jewel...

"I better go into the building."Leopard told Jewel."You stay here."

Jewel lied down and went to bed.

Leopard looked around. She saw the second graders walk ahead of her. She followed them.

"Did you hear? The new student?"Voices from the students caught her attention.

Another student's voice answered,"Yeah. I hear she's from another city or something."

_They must be talking about me. _Leopard thought. _Who else would they be talking about?_

She found her classroom, and sat at her desk. She saw Jewel was out the window.

_I guess she wants to make sure I'm fine. _Leopard thought.

Leopard looked around. There was a closet with hooks for backpacks and jackets. She went to put her jacket on a hook. Then, Leopard heard a voice of a student.

"Oh, are you the new student here?"

She looked up and saw a girl in long brown hair.

"Yeah. I'm Leopard."

"Cool."the girl replied, "I like cats. Do you have a cat?"

"No. I like cats, though. They seem to understand me..."

"I have a cat. Her name's Jewel. She's normally not an outdoor cat, but...she got outside this morning."

Leopard pointed out the window at Jewel. "Is that her?"

"Yes. Must be scared. Poor little Jewel, in the cold..." The girl walked to an adult and asked them to open the window.

Jewel jumped into the room.

"Jewel! There you are." The girl began to pet her cat.

Soon, other students began talking with the girl Leopard was talking to earlier.

Must all be friends with one another.

Jewel jumped onto the windowsill. "I'll wait outside until school's out!"she said before jumping out the window.

"Where did Jewel go?"the girl asked Leopard.

"I think she's going home. She'll see you after school."Leopard answered.

The door opened.

A teacher walked into the room, welcoming them to second grade.

It was noon.

Leopard was walking to the lunch room, carrying a lunch box..

Leopard's new friend was walking next to her, was carrying a lunch box as well.

"So, why did you bring your lunch?"the girl asked her.

"My parents thought it would be cheaper to bring lunch."Leopard said, "What about you?"

"My mom has me pack my lunch. Want to sit next with me at a table?"

"Sure."

They stopped walking.

"Hey, have you ever been to the Bronz Zoo?"Ally asked.

"No, I bet it's a lot of fun."Leopard answered.

"It was. I really like the camel rides."

"I didn't quite catch your name. What is it?"Leopard asked.

"Oh, yeah. Simple. It's Ally."

"Cool. You know I just realized something. We're like twins."

"We are, aren't we?"

The two then looked at each other before resuming walking to the lunch room.

Recess.

Leopard walked down the ramp. She watched the other kids throw their lunch boxes that landed onto the ground. She followed, throwing it towards the ground.

Ally was on a swing. Leopard sat down onto the swing next to her and starting swinging.

"So, you live around here?"Leopard asked.

"Yes, I do. That red brick building is my home. Other familes live there too..."

A dark grey cat approached Leopard. It hissed, showing it's claws.

Ally and Leopard stopped swinging, running away from the cat. The feline followed.

_I didn't do anything to it..._Leopard thought. _Maybe I can calm down the cat..._

Leoapard lied down. The cat watched, claws still out.

Leopard began to slowly blink her eyes halfway.

The cat lied down, and blinked it's eyes as well. It walked away.

"You may have won this time, Leopard."The cat said to Leopard. "But next time...you shall fail."

The cat then walked away.

"Wow, the cats must have understood you."Ally said, "It walked away."

"It just needed to know we weren't a threat. That's all."

The two went back to the swings. When recess ended, they grabbed their lunch box and went inside with the students to their classroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Timeskip of about 3 hours. It's time for the two friends to get on the bus. Jewel is already waiting for them to get on. But first...back to the world of Vocaloid!

Haku looked at the clock. It was 3 PM. She went outside and waited on the porch for Leopard. She saw Miku.

"Hi, Miku."

"Hey, Haku. I just got a few songs to sing."

"That's great."

"I know. Plus that Project Diva concert...soon, this town shall be filed with vocaloids like us. Just imagine it! I better get back to practicing those songs. I'll see you later!"

Neru was just relaxing, playing a rhythm game.

Kitty looked out the window. He saw clouds in the sky slowly move. One looked like a leek. Another like a cat. Then, fast movement in the sky.

He saw a small ray of blue. He guessed that it was his eyes playing tricks. He looked again.

It was gone.

He sighed, and hopped onto Neru's lap. He fell asleep.

Rin and Len saw the main entrance for the factory open. They could leave and go to the town now. They walked toward the entrance. It closed.

Instead, they looked out the window and watched two vocaloids, one with blue hair and another with brown hair leave the building, riding a moving van to the town.

For now, they would have to wait. But, it would not be long.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **The two vocaloids that left the Vocaloid Factory in the last chapter were Katio and Meiko. Now, we go to Human world, where Leopard and Ally have just gotten onto the bus.

Jewel peeked above her seat. She saw Leopard and Ally. "Over here!"she meowed to Leopard.

"Follow me."Leopard said. Ally followed. They both sat in a seat.

Jewel jumped onto Leopard's lap.

"Jewel!"Ally said.

"Shh!"Leopard whispered,"No but us should know that we have a cat here."

A few students were coming to sit in the seat across.

"Ally! Quick! Put Jewel in your backpack!"Leopard whispered again.

"It's just until your owner gets home."Leopard whispered to Jewel.

Jewel hopped into Ally's bag as she zipped it closed.

One student, a girl in 5th grade, noticed Ally's bag.

"What a nice bag!"

"Thanks."Ally said.

"I forgot to grab some paper to work on my report. Do you have some I could borrow?"

"Sure."Ally said. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to the student.

"Wait a second. Something in there moved."

"That's my robot kitten. I wanted to show him to my class."

"It's a lot bigger and more furry than any robot kitten. I want to see."

"It's my bag! Why should you see my own personal bag?"

"I just want to see what it was." The girl grabbed a hold of Ally's backpack.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"It's the cat from recess."Jewel whispered to Leopard,"Do something."

Leopard grabbed a hold of the backpack.

"It's _her_ backpack. Let it _go_."

"I just want to see what's inside." She began to slowly zip the bag open.

"Stand back."Leopard said to Ally.

Leopard leaped, and transformed into a cat. She unleashed her claws, and attacked. The other student also transformed.

"You. You're that cat from recess."Leopard said.

"Of course. I know who you are, Leopard. This time, you shall fail."

The battle resumed. Jewel squeezed out of the backpack.

"Where are you going?"Ally whispered to Jewel,"Come back!"

Jewel could not watch another cat die. Or battle to their death. She swatted Red Tears.

"You think this is funny? Attack _me_."Jewel said.

The bus would soon arrive at Ally's house.

"Jewel, lure her out the back door!"Leopard said. The back door was still open, even after the morning ride to school.

Jewel had Red Tears follow her to the edge of the bus. Red Tears was hanging on by her claws.

"No."Jewel said.

She bit Red Tears' paws.

Red Tears let go and fell, landing on the road. She quickly got back up. Even though she still felt pain, she wanted revenge. She sneaked back onto the bus, transforming back into a human, wearing her usual clothes.

Leopard did the same, transforming after she saw Red Tears disappear from view. She closed the back door. She was in her clothes. The same ones she wore at recess.

"That was awesome."Ally said.

"Not a word about this, Ally. Not a single word."

Ally nodded. She looked out the window and saw her home.

"Come along, Jewel."Ally said to Jewel.

Jewel hopped into her backpack. Ally zipped it closed before getting off the bus.

Leopard knew that now that the other students were home, it was for her stop. She saw the portal appear. The bus driver drove towards it. The portal closed.

"Next stop: Home."Leopard said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Time for a timeskip! It's now early November. Leopard, Ally and Jewel have become great friends. Leopard's had her 7th birthday, celebrated haloween for the first time, and celebrated Jewel's birthday. What shall happen next?

Leopard woke up. It was a nice Saturday in fall. She looked at her dresser in the room that she got and had remodeled on her 7th birthday. A picture of her and Haku, Leopard waiting to blow the candles. A photo of her, Ally, and Jewel. A picture of her trick or treating on her first halloween. A picture of her at Jewel's birthday. She liked every single picture. She lied down on her bed and looked at the wall. On her wall was a poster of Miku, a few posters with cats on them, and a kitty calendar. She also had a red Nintendo DS lite. She turned it on and played Nintendogs.

Haku meanwhile, was relaxing and watching the clouds go by. She saw the clouds change into all kinds of shapes. She soon saw a blue ray of light. She rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't seeing things. When she looked for the blue ray in the sky again, it was gone.

Rin and Len watched as a new vocaloid was finished. Or rather, an army of them. They were Hachune Mikus. They were all holding leeks.

"Let's follow them."Rin suggested.

They began to follow the Hachune Miku army out the door, out of the factory, and toward the town.

"It's like a forest. No one is around here, socalizing or anything. Just trees and nature."Rin said.

"It's probably a smaller town for now. Maybe they haven't built this part of the town yet. "Len said.

"Maybe you're right. Let's keep following that army. Maybe they'll lead us to the town."

"Yeah! Let's do it!"Len said.

They caught up to the Hachune Miku army, and followed them.

Oliver had watched Rin and Len leave the factory.

"Wait! Come back! What if Red Tears returns?"

Oliver knew no one was listening. He walked out the entrance and watched the birds fly by.

He soon spotted a dark gray cat, stalking a bird in the tree. It was trying to walk away from the cat.

_Why isn't the bird flying away?_ Oliver thought. _This bird should be able to fly._

The cat pounced, but failed to catch the bird. The bird had tried to fly, but had an injured wing.

Oliver caught the injured bird before it could touch the ground.

"It's okay. I'll help you."He began to pet the bird.

He saw a yellow dandelion, ripped it out of the ground, and held it in his hand for the bird.

"Here, eat this."

The bird began to eat the dandelion.

Oliver walked into the factory and found a birdcage, a tiny bowl and a pile of thistle seeds in a bag. He brought them items and the bird to his room.

He set up the bird cage in a corner, scooped some thistle seeds out of the bag, and filled the bowl with water. Remembering the injured wing, he found a cloth and wrapped it around the injured wing.

"I think I'll call you James."He said to the bird.

He put James in the bird cage, and gently closed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Red Tears had done it again. The dark gray cat in the last chapter was Red Tears. Rin and Len are on their way to the town. We might as well see how the journey is going...

The Hachune Miku army had spotted to rest.

Rin spotted something yellow. She walked towards it and discovered a road roller.

"Len, look at this!"Rin said.

Len ran toward Rin and saw the road roller.

"I get to drive!"Len said, getting into the driver's seat.

The Hachune Mikus began to resume their journey.

"Len! Get off that thing! We have to follow the army!"Rin said. She sat in the other seat.

"We are. But, we shall _lead _the way."Len said. He pulled the lever, and the road roller turned on.

The Hachune Mikus waited for the road roller to get in front, before following it towards the town.

"To the town!"Rin and Len said.

The two arrived at a hill. They could houses in the distance.

"This must the town."Rin said,"Onward!"

They continued to travel to the town.

Leopard looked out the window and saw a yellow figure in the distance. She tried to fly towards it, but landed on the front lawn. She sighed, brushing herself off, and walked into the road.

The road roller got closer. She could see it.

Neru, Haku and Miku went outside and waited in their front yards.

Haku noticed Leopard.

"Leopard, look out!"Haku said.

Len noticed a child in front of the road roller.

"Rin, take over."Len said. He jumped off the road roller.

"It won't turn off!"Rin said,"What now?"

Len ran toward Leopard and grabbed her hand.

"Run!"

Leopard followed Len, now noticing the road roller right behind them. She started running.

Neru, Haku, and Miku followed.

"Come back, Leopard!"Haku said.

They reached a stone wall.

Leopard wanted to cry.

"Hand on tight!"

The road roller was about to hit them.

Len dragged Leopard to the left at the last second.

The road roller hit the wall and had turned off in the crashl. Dust filled the air for a few seconds.

"Did Leopard...make it out?"Miku asked.

"I'm not sure."Neru answered.

The dust cleared.

"Are you okay?"Len asked.

Leopard nodded. "Thanks for saving me."

"Of course."Len answered.

Rin was still on the road roller. Some stones had hit her when the road roller droven into the wall.

"This shall be our house!"she declared. She then fainted, landing on the grass.

Len walked toward Miku.

"We finally meet, I see."Miku said.

"Yes. I am Len, and Rin's my twin sister. She the one who's passed out on the grass."

"We better have her rest."Haku said.

"She can rest in the spare room I have."Miku suggested, "It has two beds."

"Cool. So I could stay there too?"Len asked.

"Of course!"Miku answered.

Leopard looked in the sky and saw a blue ray of light. It seemed to be a ray of hope. It disappeared seconds later.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Red Tears now has a plan for revenge. It is early December, and the nights are just starting to become freezing cold...

Red Tears was looking at Haku's house.

Perfect. Time to put my plan into action.

A crow flew towards Red Tears, landing on a barrel. It dropped a vial containing some cat treats.

"These treats, when swallowed, will make a single cat black out and attack anything that moves. When Leopard wakes up and snaps out of it, she'll disappear. _Forever._"

She put most of the treats in a cat treat bag, then closed the vial.

"Make more of these treats."she said to the crow,"Go now!"

The crow grabbed the vial, and flew back to make more of the treats.

Leopard was at the spare bedroom of Miku's house.

Rin knocked on the window. Len opened it.

"Did you figure out the problem?"Len asked.

"Yes."Rin answered, "It seems we're going to need to repair the road roller, and that shall take a while."

"Okay."Len said, closing the window. He walked out of the room, and decided to watch some TV.

A few minutes later, Haku walked into the room. She was holding a bag of cat treats and a cord.

"Leopard, look what I found! It was on our porch."

_Cat treats. _Leopard thought. _Must be strong...Oh, what the heck!_

"Follow me, Leopard!"

Leopard followed, until she saw a computer. She was in Haku's room.

"Now, to get the treat, you need to do something."

"What?"Leopard asked.

"Just stand still."

She put on Leopard some sleeves.

"What are these?"Leopard asked.

"The cord will go in the little hidden part under the sleeve. Here, let me open it."

She put the cord into the right port.

"Now, watch the computer."

The computer was connecting to the database at the Vocaloid Factory.

_Create new Vocaloid? _the screen asked.

Haku clicked the yes button.

A few minutes later, it was over. Haku took out a USB from the computer.

"It's a backup. Just in case something bad happens. Like, a disappearance..."she stopped.

"Anyway, you deseve a treat."

Haku threw Leopard a treat.

Leopard swallowed it.

She transformed into a cat, and unleashed her claws.

"Leopard? Are you okay?"

Haku decided that maybe some fresh air would solve the problem. She opened the window.

Leopard acted cute. Haku threw Leopard the entire bag.

Leopard chowed down on the all the treats in the entire bag and swallowed all the treats. She jumped out the window and kept running.

"Leopard! Leopard, come back!"

Haku ran towards Miku's house, and ran inside.

"Leopard just jumped out the window and ran away."Haku said.

"We must find her!"Kitty Phone said.

"No talking!"Neru whispered to Kitty Phone.

"I agree with the cat. Let's go find Leopard!"Miku said.

They all began to organize a search party. They chose the routes, and began searching.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **2 hour timeskip. The treats will make Leopard behave like a wild cat. We might as well see where she is...

Leopard was running, she knew this. But where was she running? She looked around. There were trees. In the middle of all these trees lay a path. She followed it.

She had found a road. Across the road was a hot dog someone had dropped.

She ran onto the path, dodging all the cars and trucks. The hot dog was hers. She began to eat it.

After finishing off the hot dog, she saw a crow fly by. It was cold. Where was Haku? Her mind was slowing coming back to her now. Haku had a backup. She needed to get it. But home was far from where she was.

She transformed back into the clothes she was wearing before she ran away. Her mind returned faster now. She was given a treat, and then she had blacked out.

She was back to normal now. She looked around.

"Where am I?"Leopard said out loud.

A black and white cat with light green eyes appeared to Leopard.

"Jewel! What are you doing here?"

"Danger..."Jewel said,"Follow me."

Leopard followed.

They had found the Vocaloid Factory.

"What's in there?"Leopard asked Jewel.

"A portal. Humans send the designs and vocals to the master creator computer and the vocaloids are made. They live here until it is their time to join the others in the town."

A bright light flashed for a few seconds. A vocaloid walked out of the light.

"A younger version of Meiko."Jewel said softly,"Sixteen years old. Wish I could be human. Then I could open cans of food myself."

The younger Meiko walked toward another room.

"Must not be time for her yet. Her time shall come, don't worry. It does for all vocaloids."Jewel said.

"How do you know so much about vocaloids?"Leopard asked Jewel.

"Well, since I was a kitten, I sneaked onto the computer when my owners weren't looking, late at night. Doing research of my own. There was Vocaloid 1, in 2004. Wasn't really that popular. Most vocaloids from version 1 of the software was forgotten. Except for two of them. They were Katio and Meiko."

"Then, how are there more vocaloids around here?"Leopard asked, "If Vocaloid wasn't popular, then how are they still making more of them?"

"Vocaloid 2 was out."Jewel began, "Hatsune Miku drove the crowd insane. Search results for a while disappeared for her, and Akita Neru came into the vocaloid universe. Then came Haku Yowane, Rin and Len Kagamine."

Another vocaloid was walking out of the portal.

"Then, there was Luka. Loves tuna fish. Something tells me we'll easily get along."

Luka looked around and blinked.

_This must be the place. _She thought.

The doors of the factory entrance opened.

"Hide!"Jewel whispered to Leopard. "This part of the vocaloid creation must not be disturbed! Tradition!"

Tako Luka followed behind her. They began walking toward the town.

"It's safe. Let's go inside."

Jewel and Leopard walked inside, the doors behind them closing shut.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Leopard and Jewel are exploring the Vocaloid Factory. The search party is not finding any clues, except for one thing...

Haku had found a single feather. Where had it come from?

Kitty Phone sniffed the feather.

_Leopard's scent. _Kitty Phone thought.

He picked up the feather presented it to Neru.

"Leopard's scent is on the feather."Kitty Phone whispered to Neru, "I shall follow the scent. You follow."

"I think Kitty Phone found the scent."Neru said, " He's following it."

"We better follow it too."Miku replied, "It's starting to get dark out. We better hurry."

"Lead the way, Kitty Phone!"Neru said.

**Author's Note: **15 minute time skip.

Luka and Tako Luka had spotted something.

It was a group of vocaloids. They seemed to be looking for something, calling it's name.

_What are they searching for? _She thought.

She walked toward them.

"Excuse me, but who are you searching for?" she asked.

"We're searching for Leopard."Miku answered, "Have you seen any children or cats?"

Luka shook her head. "No. But I will help you search. There is a Vocaloid Factory. She might be there. I thought I heard a cat when I was leaving the factory and walking towards the town."

Haku remembered the picture Leopard had taken with her friend, Ally, along with her cat Jewel. Could this be the cat she had mentioned?

"Lead the way."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **As mentioned in Chapter 18, Jewel has knows about how the history of vocaloids. She also knows the status of vocaloids(present day), and the future(how vocaloid ends). How and why is unknown, however...not even Jewel knows.

Leopard and Jewel had discovered the many rooms where vocaloids were living during their wait. One was the younger Meiko Jewel had mentioned earlier. They watched for a while, but suddenly, they began to feel sleepy.

"Laughing gas." Jewel said, "Run!"

The two began running toward the front entrance door. Leopard tried to open the door.

"It's locked!"Leopard said. She wanted to cry. "I want to go home!"

Jewel looked behind her and saw a dark gray cat. The laughing gas stopped spreading around, but Leopard still felt sleepy. The doors unlocked. Jewel meowed as loud as she could before Leopard fell asleep.

Luka heard the sound of a cat. It sounded like it was in danger.

"This way."Luka said, "We are close. If we hurry, we may be able to find the cat."

"Right."Haku said, "Lead the way."

Leopard woke up. She couldn't move. Where was she? She looked around and found a screen.

Is this...a computer?

The dark gray cat tranformed into a human.

"Red Tears."Jewel said, "Why are you doing this? Leopard has done nothing wrong to you or anyone else. _You_, Red Tears, are a different story. This story is one I know all about."

"You might as well tell the story then."Red Tears said.

"Well, you had the same fate of Leopard. Born in the streets, you were raised by a group of cats until you began transforming into a human. They were a different group than Leopard's, but...One day you lost all compassion and your heart became cold. Your name is Red Tears because you leave someone after you pounced on them with tears, tears that are also blood. You did it to Miku, and Oliver...Now, you're doing it to an innocent little girl."

Leopard ran out the mirror door.

"I may be a little girl, but I am a fighter!"

She transformed into a cat and unleashed her claws.

Red Tears did the same. "Prove it. Let's see how much of a fighter you are."

Jewel unleashed her claws and lunged. "No. Show me your fighting skills on _me_."

"Jewel, no!"Leopard cried,"Don't!"

"It's part of the plan."Jewel whispered to Leopard, "Run when I tell you."

"Okay."Leopard said. She transformed back into a human and waited for the command to run.

Jewel swiped Red Tears' face. The swipe left a scar on her left eye.

It was obvious that Red Tears felt pain. Jewel got on her stomach. She swiped her paws.

"Do you surrender?" Jewel asked,"Surrender now and I will stop."

"No."Red Tears said sternly," It is you who shall surrender!"

She lunged at Jewel, claws out.

"Go now!"Jewel said.

"I won't leave."Leopard sobbed, "I need to protect you."

"No, Leopard. It is the other way around. Now go! Go now! Before it is too late!"

"No. I refuse."

Red Tears swiped Jewel's front left leg and neck, leaving new wounds. Jewel fell on the ground.

"Jewel!"Leopard cried. She ran to her, ripping a piece of her shirt sleeve off and began to wrap it around Jewel's leg and another piece on her neck.

"This is what happens Leopard...to cats who wander. It is safer at home than to roam. But some cats..."Jewel paused for a moment. She continued,"They learn the hard way. They get wounds and scars, facing the risk of death every day. Never forget these words Leopard."

"I won't."Leopard said.

Jewel's breathing slowed as she closed her eyes. It eventually came to a halt.

"Kitty?"Leopard asked.

Red Tears transformed into human.

"There is no kitty."she said, "The cat is dead. Which makes you a lonely little girl!"

She shoved her into the disappearance chamber and locked the door.

"No! No! Let me out!"

"Time for you to disappear."Red Tears said.

She began the disappearance wizard.

"Welcome to the disappearance wizard."The computer said, "Please select a disappearance option: Reversable Disappearance or Irreversable Uninstallation."

Red Tears chose the Irreversable Uninstallation option and continued.

_Soon, this vocaloid world will be mine. _Red Tears thought._ Even if I have to make all of the vocaloids disappear, one by one._


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Jewel is still alive! She lost a lot of energy and recovered while Red Tears began to make Leopard disappear by healing herself(which again, she doesn't know why). I am planning on a sequel for this story. so stay tuned.

They had reached the Vocaloid Factory.

"It's kind of scary."Miku said.

"Yes, but I think Leopard's in there."Haku said.

"Don't forget the cat!"Kitty Phone said.

"No talking!"Neru whispered to her cat.

They all went inside, and heard loud screams.

"Let me out! Let me out!"Leopard screamed.

Jewel ran up to them.

_This is Ally's cat. _Haku thought._ Why is she here?_

"There's no time to explain."Jewel said,"Red Tears is making Leopard disappear forever! We need to stop the disapppearance at all costs, because once it starts...it will be game over. Follow me."

They all followed Jewel.

"Warning: This disappearance is irreversable. Are you sure want to do this?"the computer said.

Red Tears selected the yes button.

"Now, the world shall be mine."She said to Leopard,"Any last words?"

Leopard looked out the door's windows and saw Haku and Miku, along with other vocaloids.

"Yes. I do, Red Tears. Prepare to be defeated and punished, too!"

At that moment, the other vocaloids burst through the doors.

Haku ran to the computer and began to backup Leopard and her memories.

"Leek attack!"Miku said. She whacked Red Tears with a leek several times.

Haku's backup was done. She took out the USB and put it in her pocket.

Red Tears walked to the computer and began the disappearance. She noticed there was a speed up disappearance option and selected it.

"Disappearance time to completion is two minutes."Red Tears said,"Surrender and I will not make one of _you_ be next!"

"Haku..."Leopard cried.

"It will all be okay. I promise."

"No, it won't. Because Jewel is-"

"Right here."Jewel said,"I guess I can heal myself as well. Might take me a few days to fully recover from this battle."

"Thank you, Haku."Leopard said, "For everything."

Leopard began to fully disappear.

"Such a sad fate for a little girl."Red Tears said.

A white feather came in from an open window. An arrow hit Red Tears on her left shoulder.

"What was that?"Red Tears asked. She felt the pain of having the arrow in her.

"Surrender now, or we'll punish you!"Jewel said.

"I surrender."Red Tears said. She fell to the ground. "But, I will be back!"

Red Tears teleported and disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **The sequel will take place a few weeks after this story ends, around Christmas. Back to our story...

Haku took out the USB from her pocket and put it into the computer.

"Now uploading backup data..."the computer said.

A vocaloid shadow began to appear in the disappearance chamber.

"I did a backup before Leopard fully disappeared."Haku explained.

Jewel nodded. "I see now...Red Tears is still alive. For now, we are safe."

"But who hit Red Tears with the arrow?"Haku asked.

Jewel walked over to the feather and sniffed it. "It is not a vocaloid at all. Male, with white wings...It's all I can pick up."

Leopard walked out of the disappearance chamber.

"What the heck happened?"Leopard asked.

"Don't worry, Leopard."Jewel said,"We'll explain what happened..."

About 15 minutes later, at Miku's house...

"...That's what happened."Haku said.

"Plus, we were lucky to be saved by that stranger."Jewel added,"If that never happened, Red Tears would be nearby the town."

"I'll be right back."Haku said, "I need to get something in the closet. It's in a box."

Luka was eating some tuna. Jewel walked up to her and acted cute.

"Here you go. Try some."Luka said, handing Jewel a piece.

Jewel began to eat the tuna. "Tuna..."

Haku returned, carrying a box with a tree on it.

"What's that?"Leopard asked.

"It's a fake tree."Haku said,"For Christmas."

"What's Christmas?"Leopard asked.

"You shall soon see."Jewel said.

A portal appeared in front of Jewel.

"I need to return home. Don't roam from home, Leopard."

With that, Jewel walked into the portal to the human world.

**Author's Note: **It's the end...of the story. The sequel will be out soon. So, stay tuned.


End file.
